It's Great to be an Engine!
It's Great to be an Engine is a UK/US VHS/DVD and a Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish and Arabic DVD featuring seven eighth season episodes and one song. It was also released under the title It's Great to be a Train for Danish, Finnish, Norwegian and Swedish Audiences. It was renamed It's Fantastic to be an Engine for the Finnish release, and It's Cool to be a Train for the Norwegian and Swedish releases. It was released under the title It's Great to be a Locomotive! for Romanian releases. It was released under the title Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 for Spanish audiences. It was released under the title Thomas' Best Contraption for Czech audiences. Description 2004 UK: Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop new stories and fun on the beautiful Island of Sodor. Brand new to video/DVD, It's Great to be an Engine includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Dot To Dot', 'Henry Huffs Out Of The Station' and a new song to sing along to! Episodes on this video/DVD are: 2008 UK: Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop stories and fun on the beautiful island of Sodor. 'It's Great To Be An Engine' includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Dot To Dot', 'Henry Huffs Out Of The Station' and a song to sing along to! Episodes on this DVD are: 2004 US Magic carpets, rip-roaring races, snow, sleet, wind and trainloads of ice cream! Every season on the Island of Sodor brings new opportunities for adventure and discovery. And that means there is never a dull moment for Thomas and all the engines on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Will Emily get the timber to Farmer McColl in time to save the baby calves? Will Toby muster enough confidence to push Gordon up a hill? Maybe with a little encouragement from his friends. And will James learn that it's better to be useful than to be important? Watch and find out. Share in these timeless stories featuring seven of the island's classic characters, and you'll see why it's true that It's Great to be an Engine! Danish/Finnish/Norwegian/Swedish Thomas and his friends are back ﻿with new adventures from Sodor. Now we'll see when Gordon shall teach Percy, who usually shunts trucks, to pull coaches. But Gordon soon gets conceited about his own knowledge... Episodes UK/US/Rome # Too Hot for Thomas # Emily's Adventure * # You Can Do it, Toby! # Gordon Takes Charge ** # Edward the Great # James Goes Too Far * # Percy and the Magic Carpet (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) Denmark # A Warm Day # Emily's Adventure # You Can Do it, Toby! # Gordon Takes Charge # Edward the Great # James Does an Important Job # Percy and the Magic Carpet Finland # Thomas, A Hot Summer's Day # Emily's Adventure # You'll Be Great, Toby # Gordon Teaches # Edward Much # James Goes Too Far # Percy and the Magic Carpet Norway # Too Hot for Thomas # Emily's Adventure # You Can Do it, Toby # Gordon Shows Off # Edward the Great # James Goes Too Far # Percy and the Magic Carpet Sweden # Emily's Adventure # Edward the Great # James Goes Too Far # You Can Do It Toby! # Percy and the Magic Carpet # Gordon Gives Lessons # Thomas in Hot Air Spain # Emily's Adventure # Thomas Saves the Day # Edward the Great # Percy and the Magic Carpet # Don't Tell Thomas # Gordon the Teacher # Too Hot for Thomas Czech # Too Hot for Thomas # Gordon Takes Charge # James Goes Too Far # You Can Do it, Toby! # Edward the Great # Percy and the Magic Carpet Song * A World Around You Learning Segments # Dot to Dot - Edward # Henry Huffs out of the Station Bonus Features UK * If You Were an Engine Game * Day Out with Thomas Preview US * Read to Race * If Your Were An Engine... * Cargo Challenge * Character Gallery * Read Along 'The Special Delivery' * Sneak Peaks * Web Fun Trivia * This is the first DVD to be released under the same title for US and UK regions with the same episodes, segments and song. * A photoshopped image from Toby's Windmill is on the 2008 rear sleeve of the UK DVD, with Toby's face changed from Sad to Happy. * This was the first UK Thomas VHS released in widescreen. * This is one of the few new series releases that does not have the Engine Rollcall in it. * On the Norwegian DVD, Gordon Takes Charge is renamed "Gordon Shows Off" and You Can Do it, Toby! does not have the exclamation mark. Goofs * In the DVD menu, Annie and Clarabel's names are missing and Thomas is behind the fence at the platform when it should be behind him. * In one of the intermissions, Edward has Thomas' whistle sound. * The US trailers has a closeup of Gordon's whistle with the sound of Thomas'. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. DVD Packs UK * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs US * Fun Pack * Let's Explore with Thomas Arabic * Whistle Express Collection! Gallery File:It'sGreattobeanEnginesUSVHS.jpg|US VHS cover File:It'sGreatToBeAnEnginespine.jpg|US VHS spine File:It'sGreattobeanEnginesUSVHSbackcover.jpg|US VHS back cover File:It'sGreattobeanEnginewithFreeSilverWoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Silver Percy File:It'sGreattobeanEngineDVDbackcover.jpg|2004 US DVD back cover File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!USDVD2012.jpg|US 2012 release File:It'sGreatToBeAnEngineDVDWithWoodenRailwayToby.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Toby File:It'sGreattoBeanEngine2015DVD.jpg|2015 DVD File:ItsGreattobeanengineUKVHSCover.png|UK VHS cover File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUKVHSCoverSpine.jpg|UK VHS spine File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUKVHSBackCover.jpg|UK VHS back cover File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUKVHSCassette.jpg|UK Video Cassette File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUK.jpg|2004 UK DVD front cover File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!UKbackcover.jpg|2004 UK DVD back cover File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineUKDVDdisc.jpg|2004 UK DVD disc File:ItsGeattobeanEngineUK2008release.jpg|UK 2008 release File:It'sGreattobeanEngine2004UKDVDBackCover.jpg|2008 UK DVD back cover File:It'sGreattobeaTrain(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:It'sGreattobeaTrain(DanishDVD)BackCoverandSpine.jpeg|Danish DVD back cover and spine File:It'sCooltobeanEngine(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:It'sCooltobeanEngine(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:ItsGreatToBeATrainSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:ItsGreatToBeATrainSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:It'sFantastictobeanEngine!FinnishDVD.jpeg|Finnish DVD File:It'sGreattobeaLocomotive!RomanianDVD.jpeg|Romanian DVD File:ThomasandFriendsVolume2(SpanishDVD).png|Spanish DVD File:Thomas'BestContraptionCzechDVD.jpeg|Czech DVD File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!Titlecard.png|Title card File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresOpening.png|US DVD Opening File:It'sGreattoBeanEngine(US)DVDtitlecard.png|US DVD Menu Title card File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu1.png|US Main menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu9.png|US Episode selection File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu10.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu11.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu12.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu2.png|US Fun and games menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu3.png|US Sneak peeks File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu4.png|US Read to Race game File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu21.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu24.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu22.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu25.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu23.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu26.PNG File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu5.png|US If You Were An Engine game File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu27.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu28.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu29.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu30.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu31.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu32.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu33.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu34.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu35.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu36.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu37.PNG File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu6.png|US Thomas' Cargo challenge File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu11.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu12.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu13.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu14.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu15.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu16.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu17.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu18.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu19.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu20.PNG File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu7.png|US Friend facts File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu38.png File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu39.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu40.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu41.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu42.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu43.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu44.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu45.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu46.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu47.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu48.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu49.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu50.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu51.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu52.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu53.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu54.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu55.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu56.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu57.PNG File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu8.png|US The Special Delivery read-along File:It'sGreattoBeanEngine(US)DVDMenu9.png|Songs and More File:It'sGreattoBeanEngine(US)DVDMenu10.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu.png|2004 UK main menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu2.png|2004 UK Episode selection menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu3.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu4.png|2004 UK Extras menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!DVDMenu5.png|2004 UK Subtitles menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(UK)menu6.png|If You Were an Engine game File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK1.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK2.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK3.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK4.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK5.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK6.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK7.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK8.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK9.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK11.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK12.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK13.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK14.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK15.png File:IfYouWereAnEngineUK16.png File:Season8Opening5.png|2008 UK DVD Opening File:Season8Opening6.png|2008 UK DVD Opening File:Season8Opening7.png|2008 UK DVD Opening File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:ThomasSavesTheDay74.png|2008 UK episode selection opening File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu2.png|2008 UK Episode selection menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu3.png File:Halloween1.png|2008 UK subtitles selection opening File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu4.png|2008 UK Extras menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine!(2008)DVDMenu5.png|2008 UK Subtitles menu Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Arabic DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases